


Today's Fate

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Horoscopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko's not like Midorima</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeloh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeloh/gifts).



> For Emeloh, who was curious about some of the horoscopes I cast and why the characters were so difficult.

> With both mercury and Venus in Aquarius, complicated times are ahead. But sometimes we can’t help but be attracted to complications in our lives? We might claim to prefer the easy option but only if we sense deeper down that it’s not as easy as it sounds; where as if we’re shown a genuinely simple way to make things work we can’t help but find it suspect. 
> 
> You can choose to become worked up over something that is irritating, or you may decide to pick the easier path. 

After picking up the newspaper, Kuroko’s eye couldn't help but be drawn to the Aquarius horoscope featured prominently at the top, before shrugging it off.

He wasn't like Midorima, with his faith in the forecasts. Kuroko knew what the important things were going to be happening today and luck wouldn't have anything to do with the results, if he could help it.

Kuroko's not one to simply accept what fate deals out after all.


End file.
